


Secret Gardens, Secret Places

by nella_memoria



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nella_memoria/pseuds/nella_memoria
Relationships: pining!wilta/princess amarinda
Kudos: 1





	Secret Gardens, Secret Places

“It is done,” Wilta says. “But he did not give anything away.”

“Pity. Perhaps you should have been a little harsher,” frowns her mother. 

Wilta looks away. She did her best to break the Carthyan captain. The moans of ecstasy he breathed under her grip could never be ignored. 

But it would never amount to what she wanted most. 

It was not him.

Never would.

“Do you think I could-,” Her heart throbs. 

Jane Strick knows what she is asking before the question is even finished. She shrugs, “Perhaps. Have you spoken to the princess?”

She shakes her head. After Amarinda failed to recognize her, Wilta could not bear to be near her, no matter how much she wanted to partake in secret conversations as they’d done as children. 

“No, I have no kind words for her and she has no kind words for me.”


End file.
